Something of his own
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: He was sick of Lion-O having everything, sick of himself having to fight for everything, of trying to prove to everyone, but  never being good enough. In reality, the only person he wanted to be good enough for, needed to be good enough for, was her.2011


Just a quick oneshot I thought of while waiting for Cheetara and Tygra to get together finally in the series. Enjoy everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Thundercats =…( (if I did Tygra would be mine.)

Something of his own

"You two knock it off!" The gruff voice shouted while trying to mediate between the grown cats.

"Why do you resent me so much? What have I ever done to deserve your hatred of me? Why do you hate the fact that I'm the king?" Shouts echoed through the forest.

"Guys! Stop it, this is pointless!" The cleric tried to keep peace.

"Because you're not worthy to **be** king!" He stalked off deeper into the trees, leaving the rest of the Thundercats in shock.

He sat by himself. His usually playful and flirtatious face marred by the anger twisting his insides.

"_It should have been me."_ The words kept dancing inside his head like the flames he stared into. He had worked for everything. Had battled countless challenges in his youth, only to be shocked with the realization that he wasn't who he thought he was; who he **believed **he was. He fought against the rumors, the snickers, the mocking glances, because they had always been lies. Until he was so hurt that he just had to ask, expecting his father to comfort him and tell him that those words were exactly what they appeared to be; lies to hurt a young emotional cub. But they were true, every last word, was true. Tygra snarled at his foolishness. Of course he should have known they were true; look at him. He was a tiger, and the rest of his "_family"_ were lions. No matter he was the "oldest" of King Claudus's sons. No matter that Lion-O had never beat him in a spar, that he was bigger, stronger, wiser, quicker, and a million more –erer things than Lion-O; he was the outsider, the adopted son, the orphaned kitten from the slums. He was-

"Tygra?" The cat's ears flickered to the melodic sound of her voice. The tiger smirked, of all people it was always **her**. For once he prayed it would be Panthro, or hell even a vision of his _father_. But not her; anyone but her. She had the ability to make him feel sorry for his "little brother". She could make him feel like he was in the wrong, like it was his fault about every argument, and maybe it was-_"Damn! She hasn't even said anything and I'm already changing my mind."_

"Tygra-"

"Yeah, Cheetara, what is it?" Her eyes slightly widened at his gruff tone. He normally would smile at her and make some comment about her not being able to stay away from him, but tonight, like so many nights recently; he was cold, his deep amber eyes forming slits of chilled steel.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine. You can go back now." The female Thundercat's eyes narrowed. Her legendary patience was now at its end.

"Why do you carry such a deep hatred towards him?" Her words cutting him like razors.

"Oh so now you choose his side?"

"There are no sides, Tygra. He is our leader and our friend; we have to honor and respect him."

"I won't respect a kitten trying to fill an alpha's footsteps."

"At least he's trying, what are you doing?" The tiger had no come back, out of everyone, her words always stung the most, because she never raised her voice to him, she never shouted. She knew that with him she couldn't out growl him, so she chose her words carefully, and knew just how to place them to cut him deeper than any of the hate-filled remarks of his childhood.

"Lion-O is trying to be a better leader. Yes he's rash and sometimes insensitive, but he's trying to change. The two of you are more alike than you realize. Lion-O is fighting against everyone who's ever said he couldn't be a great king just like you fought against everyone saying you would never be a worthy Prince of Thundera. But instead of helping your brother surpass those expectations, you've become one of those alley cats who said you would always be a commoner; who said no one would ever see you as more than street filth. Lion-O may not be as cunning as you, or as adaptable, but he does have a vision, and he's determined. He has much to learn, but he won't get anywhere with the cat he admires most, his _brother_, being the main one cutting him down."

"He doesn't admire me, he sees me as any other person ever did."

"You're wrong, Tygra. He's told me many times that he misses you, the real you. The "you" that would go to any lengths to save his little brother. Though you may not be blood, you are still brothers; and I know deep down you have to miss being his role model. Lion-O has always looked up to you, but right now, you're not setting a very good example. Lion-O doubts the sword's choice; he needs reassurance and confidence in himself. And no matter how much Panthro, the Kittens, Me, or anyone else for that matter, believe in him, the person he really needs to believe in him the most, is you, Tygra."

Tygra sat back on the log thinking about everything she had said. He didn't want to admit she was right; he hated it when she was right. But she was, as always, right. The male cat stood, dusting off his butt and walked towards the alluring female. He stopped right in front of her merely inches from her delicious form; staring down at the woman he loved more than anything, he couldn't help but wonder between the two, who would she choose. He had a good feeling he would lose again, where it really mattered, to Lion-O, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"If I left, who would you stay with? If you had the choice, where would you go?" Her eyes widened like when he had saved her from Viragor. She bit her lip and looked away from him, but his eyes stayed trained on her, watching for every indication of her choice.

"Tara, who would you choose to follow?"

"Don't _make_ me choose, Tygra. I have a duty to **our** king and **our** leader, and I respect Lion-O. As a cleric I have to choose to protect my king, and in memory of Jaga, I will always choose my king."

Tygra turned his face away and felt his heart plummet, he should have never asked. He should have known she wouldn't have chosen him.

"But I also have a duty to my heart." Her gentle clawed fingers caressed his cheek, turning his eyes back to her. "And my heart will go with you. I love you, Tygra, but please, don't make me choose between my love for you, and my respect for Lion-O."

She loved him. God it felt so great to hear her say it. She, the smartest, fastest, wisest, most beautiful woman in the world, loved a street cat like him; a tom-cat parading as a prince. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close until their bodies formed perfectly together. He lowered his head towards her, and chuckled when her eyes closed, but his chuckling turned into a groan when he met her sweet lips. It was everything he'd ever dreamt it to be, and more. Her tongue grazed his bottom lip, begging for entrance which he gladly gave. Tygra tilted his head and deepened the kiss; as if he was trying to consume her very soul. He ran his hands through her hair, loving the way it cascaded through his fingers like liquid silk. Cheetara moaned as he lifted her slender legs around his hips and pressed her deeply into one of the trees; never breaking their kiss. He poured every emotion into their kiss. All the pain of being second best, the fear that he would never amount to anything, the lust at having her so close yet never being able to touch her as he wished, the relief that she felt the same way about him as he did about her. The sorrow of never feeling good enough for Thundera, the strain of trying to prove he was more than a pitied kitten over stepping his lot in life. Cheetara absorbed them all and turned it back full force, comforting him and building his desire to have her.

The need for air over powering them, Tygra pulled back to look at her slightly bruised lips. Cheetara smiled her coy "fem fatale", as Kat had dubbed it, smile and began removing his green combat gear, eyes darting over every new piece of fur she saw. He placed her down so he could remove her top but she grabbed his wrists before he could inch it up any.

"You're a smooth operator with women." She looked up at him, and the fear he saw made him want to vomit, and then it hit him. She had never heard him say it back.

"Those other cats have never meant anything to me, but you, Tara, you mean everything to me." He bent down and lovingly nuzzled her cheek. He kissed her nose then looked back into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" He could see the brief struggle in her eyes, then they steeled with determination.

"Without trust, there cannot be love, I trust you." She released his hands and he slowly lifted the skimpy top off of her luscious breast, then he slowly stripped her of her shorts, giving her time if she changed her mind again. Tygra felt the wind flow out of his chest when he saw her in all her feminine grace, the cream colored fur down her belly, the dark brown strip of fur covering her sweet core. She was magnificent, no, more than magnificent. She was ethereal. It was a shame for her to hide such a beautiful body from him. His eyes traveled up from her slim runner's legs to her flat stomach, her gracious breast with their dusky pink nipples, to the slim column of her throat, to her kiss-bruised lips, and then finally to her pale, rose colored eyes; taking in all of her beauty. Cheetara watched him scan her body, looking for any sign that she displeased him, though she felt comfortable enough with herself to wear what she wore, she had never revealed herself in front of a man like this; and a man he was. Tygra removed the rest of his armor then the blue shirt underneath. Cheetara almost cursed when he didn't remove his shorts, shorts that hid his, from the bulge in them, well-endowed manhood. She mentally wanted to slap herself; in all this heat she had forgotten the pledge that had saved her life.

"Can you…? Are you allowed to…?"

"Yes and no. Though I am allowed to mate, casual mating is unheard of for a cleric."

"Meaning you must be bonded."

"Yes." He was silent for a moment, and for a second she thought he was going to change his mind. She turned her head away and bit her lip, she should have warned him before he saw her body; she should have known he didn't want this type of commitment.

"As head cleric now, you can perform the bonding rights, right?"

Cheetara's head turned quickly, sending her hair flying over her shoulder. Was he…was he really considering, bonding with her?

"Yes I can, but Tygra-"

"I'm sure. I've never done anything haphazard. I would not try this hard, for someone I know it can't be a one night thing, someone I know I would have to see every day, if I wasn't ready to commit myself to you fully, forever." Tygra took her hand and pulled her into his embrace, holding her bare form against him, savoring the feel of her nipples brushing across his chest, making his pucker like hers. Her hands wrapped around his waist and gently pushed the waist band of his shorts down. He chuckled and stepped back, releasing himself from the spandex bindings. Cheetara's eyes instantly dropped to his manhood, amazed at its sheer..size. She licked her lips then bit her bottom one, feeling the fear of a virgin overcome her again. He drew her back into his arms, kissed her forehead and gripped her firm bottom, drawing a moan from her sweet lips. Cheetara felt sparks fly from her heart down to her center, drawing moisture to her outer fur. She whimpered disappointedly when he pulled away, smirking at her. She glared at him, causing his smirk to widen as he attached his lips to her neck. Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling on the hair there, shivering as he nipped a sensitive spot. He sucked the veins of her neck, inching his way down and clasped her nipple with his teeth. The air in her throat caught as he suckled at it like a newborn kitten; swirling his tongue over it.

"Tygra, more." Her voice broke as he began to massage her other breast, switching between speeds, tugs, pulls, and alternating between breasts. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around him and laid her down on the cool wet grass near the fire, stunned at how the light played off her hair and eyes. He traced his clawed fingers down her cheek and over her throat, and then dipped his head down to kiss her sweetly before moving further down her body. Cheetara eyes widened when she felt his lips kiss her inner thighs.

"Tygra, what are you doing?" Her voice quivered, the tiger lifted his head looking into her scared pink eyes.

"I'm a-bout to worship you."

"But you can't, not like that. It's forbidden." Her voice squeaked as he licked a little closer to her womanhood.

"I've never been one for following orders." His amber eyes sparkled in the fire light, but she wasn't buying it. The young cheetah glared at him softly.

"Who's here to see us? You can't honestly expect me to worship every place but here." She bit her lip and turned away. Tygra smirked and lowered his head to her. Cheetara nearly jumped out of her fur when his tongue grazed up her slit. She blushed deep red as the tiger's laugh rang through the clearing.

"Relax, it'll feel good, I promise you." They locked eyes until she gave him a slight nod and he lowered his mouth down to her. Tygra savored her sweetness as he dug it out of her, drunk off her scent and her moans. He watched her face making sure to suck on her bundle of nerves to bring her the right amount of pressure. Cheetara's eyes rolled back and her mind shut down, thoughts overloaded by the amazing sensation of his tongue. He worshiped her, eating her like a starving man at a banquet for kings. Her body wreathed under his hands, her hands gripped his hair and gently pushed him closer to her. His tongue could feel her body quivering, and he knew what she needed.

"Tygra, I..I-"

"I know Beautiful, I know." He pressed his lips to her bundle and sucked her in, and he felt her body release. She let out a strangled cry feeling her muscles clinch and unclench; her head rolling back and forth. Tygra watched; transfixed at how her body moved. She looked like a beautiful goddess in his eyes. When she came down from her high, Cheetara sat up and looked down at him, shocked at what he could make her body feel. Tygra licked his lips and lifted up to kiss her, letting her taste her sweetness.

"That was…amazing."

"Glad you liked it." She watched as his chest swelled with manly pride and couldn't help but giggle. She looked down at him and knew he was waiting for some form of pleasure. Timidly she reached out to him grazing against his throbbing heat.

"Cheetara-" He groaned, shocked that she was so bold.

"I, I want to return the favor." She looked him dead in the eye and began moving her hand up and down, squeezing and un-squeezing him. Tygra felt white spots dance behind his eyes. No women he'd ever been with had wanted to please him, especially the wealthy ones. They seemed to think he was a machine to give them pleasure, like he wasn't worthy enough to touch their "virgin" bodies.

'_Please,"_ He mentally scoffed, the only virgin he'd ever been with was the one who currently put him in her mouth. Tygra's ability to think was shot to hell when she sucked him. He pulled her up, astonished that she had the guts to do that.

"Don't you like that?" She asked timidly. Many of the older female clerics had told her that their husbands loved this. _'Maybe I did it wrong.'_ Worry flashed through her eyes.

"No, I mean yeah, God yeah, I liked it but, I've never, had any girl." He stammered and blushed and for a moment she saw the cute insecure child he must have been, instead of the hard man he pretended to be.

"Some of the older clerics told me their men liked this, I want to, to please you like you have me."

"Uhh, well who am I to stop you." His cheeks still held their deep rosy color as she dropped her lips back to him.

"By Thundera!" He shouted raking his hands through her silky blond hair. Cheetara smiled and continued to pleasure him, alternating between licks, sucks, and dragging him in all the way to the back of her throat. Tygra felt the tale-tale clinching of his muscles and begrudgingly pulled her from him.

"That's enough there Kitty-Cat" He smirked then pulled her into his lips, not afraid to taste himself. He crawled on top of her, stalking toward his prize. He pulled her legs around him, gripping the back of her thighs and settled in between them.

"You ready?" She nodded.

"Do you submit to me?"

"Yes." Her throat almost closing with emotion as he began the ritual.

"Do you trust me to be your protector, to cherish you, to be faithful to none but you?"

"Of course." He bit his arm hard enough to draw blood and held it to her lips. Following the ceremony, Cheetara licked the wound clean, symbolizing her clearing away his pain, and her promise to always be there to take the pain away.

"Do you accept my submission?" She looked him straight in the eye, repeating the words she'd heard thousands of times.

"Yes."

"Do you promise to protect me, to cherish me, to be faithful to none but me?"

"With all my heart Cheetara, forever." Her eyes became misty at his words, humbled by the truth and conviction in his words. She bit her wrist and repeated the final step of the ritual.

"We are now husband and wife." He joyfully boasted and she couldn't help but giggle at the pride in his eyes. He smiled down at her, amazed that such a woman would marry him, a woman who saw him as more than what he was, a woman who loved him, more than he deserved. He gazed at her silently asking her permission, and when she gave it, he slowly slipped himself into her slick entrance. Her eyes slammed shut and had he not been laying on top of her, the tight wet warmth of her center would have surely brought him to his knees. He brushed the sweaty hair from her face, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to relax her and subsequently her body. When he felt her squeeze her hip muscles he surged forward, breaking the bonds of her virginity. He hated himself for making her scream like a banshee, but he had to do it. He kissed her tears away, telling her he was sorry, and that he would never hurt her again. He cradled her in his arms, thanking God that he only had to break her barrier once.

"I'm sorry, Tara. I know it hurts, I'm sorry. It'll feel better soon, please don't cry." He cupped her cheek and kissed her as he began to move in her, cringing every time she whimpered in pain.

"Tygra." She moaned and he knew it was starting to feel good to her.

"That's it Kitty-Cat, purr for me, I want to hear your beautiful voice."

Tygra!" She screamed as he began to push deeper, faster, harder, inside of her. He watched her withering underneath him, watched he eyes roll back as he changed his stroke to target her g-spot. He obeyed her screams for more, and groaned when she squeezed his length. He could feel himself approaching his finish, and knew she was almost there as well. He reached between them and rubbed her clit to his pace. After a few minutes he began to feel the start of her random spasms and it was pulling him closer.

"Look at me Cheetara. I want to see your eyes; I need to see your eyes Beautiful." She struggled to open them but when she did, the look in his eyes made her want to weep. He pressed her button and sent her sparling over the cliff into the clouds. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs as he belted hers to the heavens; releasing his seed into her. He lowered himself to his forearms, in an attempt not to crush her, but still making her feel feminine under his delicious weight. Their pants danced together as they tried to catch their breath. Tygra rose up and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, pulling her on top of him as he rolled over. He reached over to grab the blanket he had brought with him when he stormed away from their camp and spread it over her, to shield them from the cold. He smirked at the soft purring he heard from her and wrapped his arms around her head and waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I never knew it could feel like that." He whispered in her ear, kissing the top of her head.

"The elder women said it would be magical, but I never believed them. Until now." She kissed his sweaty chest and burrowed closer to him, laying her delicate yet calloused hands on him. They stayed silent but both were awake.

"Cheetara?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?" Her sleep filled voice filled the small clearing.

"I love you." He locked his arms tighter around her.

"I love you too, Tygra. And I always will, my little street-cat." Cheetara smiled as she listened to the deep rumbling chuckle from his chest. He kissed her one last time before she dosed off to sleep. In the morning they would go back, and the others would smell the change in her scent, and would smell his mating scent all over her. He promised himself he would be a better bigger brother, and would strive to help his little brother over the obstacles he and others had placed in front of him. He looked down at the gorgeous sleeping female in his arms and smiled, She was his wife now. He no longer needed the crown to prove he was worth something, he no longer needed something of Lion-O's, not when he had something of his own now.

**A/N:** Just something sweet I thought of after watching "Forest of the Magi Ore". There so aren't enough CheetaraxTygra fics in the world so I decided to write one about my favorite Thundercats couple.


End file.
